Adrenaline
by reany
Summary: A short, fluffy one-shot. While talking about a case, Cat wants to find out what happens to Vincent when she tries to increase his adrenaline.


*THUNK *

The apartment door closed behind Catherine as she tossed her keys on the counter. Tension ran through her body as she replayed the most recent case in her mind.

It's bad enough losing your mother, Catherine would know. She missed her mom every day. But to have your own mother frame you for her crime would be too much to bear. Cat felt sorry for the young girl.

Cat removed her leather jacket and button up work shirt. It was such a balmy night. It felt good to be in a tank top. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, as again she thought of this girl. At 17, Sally would now not only be on her own with her mother going to prison but knowing she might never have been loved.

Cat had been so distracted that she just noticed the window was open. She pulled her gun and advanced toward the window. "Hello?" she called. Slowly she leaned out the window. Vincent sat on the steps of the fire escape. She should have known.

"Hello." He replied casually.

Cat could see in his body language, in the way he held his shoulders and clenched his hands, he was also still tense from working the case. After watching Vincent with the two Russian girls, it was obvious he has a soft spot for children. She had never seen him as enraged as he was when protecting Sally from her mother. It took longer than usual to calm him down.

"You look tense." Cat climbed out the window and sat down on the step next to him. Vincent raised an eyebrow as he took in her attire. He was so used to seeing her dressed in her work clothes and not with any exposed flesh. She looked beautiful. Heck, she could look gorgeous in a trash bag.

"You could say that."

They talked for a while about the case. It felt good to be able to talk. They both felt so comfortable with each other, discussing anything and being able to just be.

As the discussion of the case was winding down Cat surprised Vincent with, "You are a virile man."

"Thanks for noticing," chuckled Vincent.

"What I mean, " she smiled, "is that most men have a way to relieve tension."

"Ah," he looked away smiling at the innuendo.

"Well, since you have been dead for the past nine years, I'm guessing you haven't had too many relationships."

"Or none," he corrected.

"Or none," she conceded. "Or relations for that matter."

Vincent raised both eyebrows. Where exactly was she going with this? "And…?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you took care of business to relieve some tension." He looked at her astonished. Why? She continued, "Adrenaline is one thing that causes you to change.."

"Into a monster, " he grimaced.

"Into a different part of you," she corrected him this time. She then went on with her train of thought, "So I just wondered if when you take care of business do you change?"

He chuckled at her line of questioning and her coy phrasing. He had always found himself wanting to be completely honest with Cat. "Yes, I take care of my own business. No, I don't change. When I do that it's purely a physical thing. There is no emotion involved. When I change its not just adrenaline. Its fear or anger or both. Some other factor."

"I see," she nodded her head. "No other women involved." She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. The tension at the thought of there being someone else released. Of course there wouldn't be anyone else. Vincent was supposed to be dead. JT already was giving himself an ulcer over her and they weren't even involved.

"No, no other women." The thought made Vincent a little sad. He had not had a connection with anyone. In addition to him being dead, his obsession over Catherine caused him to not even consider the option.

"So you don't know what would happen if another person were involved?"

"No, I guess I don't." What was going on in that pretty little head of hers?

"I want to try something. Don't move." Cat scooted next to him on the step. She could feel the heat of his leg against hers.

Looking down at her hand Cat reached over and put it down on Vincent's thigh. Not moving but not encouraging Cat, Vincent stared down at her hand. Heat of her hand radiating through his jeans.

Cat then leaned over, closed her eyes, and softly kissed his jaw. His big hand closed over hers. Cat opened her eyes to gauge a reaction. He just sat staring at her hand. His heart rate picked up and he could hear hers do the same.

She kissed him again. This time farther back toward his ear. He took a sharp breath. "Catherine," he breathed, "I don't think this is such…"

"Shhh." She cut him off. Leaning farther so she was almost in his lap, Cat ran her nose along his jaw line, enjoying the feel of his stubble as it tickled her nose. She then kissed her way along his jaw to his chin. Vincent shuddered. He could feel every cell in his body start to vibrate.

Cat whispered, "I'm.." but in one swift motion he put his hands behind her head, pulling her the rest of the way onto his lap. Feeling the need to draw her closer. As his mouth met hers she parted her lips with a gasp. His tongue swept inside her mouth. They kissed for what felt like eternity as their bodies slowly intertwined.

"Hello. I'm home," sang Heather. Cat and Vincent had been so focused that neither had heard the door open as Cat's sister entered the apartment. They pulled apart, staring at one another.

"I'm home. I'll be right out." Cat called out, her eyes never leaving Vincent's. Cat slowly extricated herself from the entanglement they found themselves. "I , uh, I should get going. I promised Heather I'd do something with her tonight."

Vincent's arms felt cold and empty as he watched Cat climb back in her window. She relieved the tension from the case but left him a different kind of tension. His heart was twisted up in knots. _She has no idea what she is doing to me_, he thought.

Cat pulled on a sparkly purple blouse, yanked the ponytail out of her hair and walked out to her sister. "Hey," she greeted.

Heather looked Cat from head to toe. "It will have to do," she proclaimed. Noticing Cat's coloring and distraction she inquired, "What's wrong? You look all flushed and tense." Heather worried about her older sister. Cat's life seemed wrapped up in work with no room for fun or a man.

"Come on." Heather grabbed Cat by the elbow and headed toward the door to the apartment. "Let's go find you a virile man to help relieve some of that tension."

Cat glanced back toward the window. _I already have_, she thought. _I already have._


End file.
